darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Sílversnö Wrathclaw
Awoken by the Exodar's crash on Azuremyst Isle the young druid Sílversnö Wrathclaw now struggles to find her long lost father, and at the same time figure out how to use her strength to combat the new and unknown dangers of a waking world in peril. Appearance Just like her parents Sílversnö is an exceptionally tall and lithe elf. Her skin is pale and her hair is white as snow, on her face she has traditional Night Elf markings straight across her lightly glowing eyes. Usually she dresses in simple but beautiful robes passed down by her mother, but when called to battle Sílversnö wears adorned leather armor bearing the crest of the Wrathclaw lineage. The story so far Sílversnö Wrathclaw was born roughly three millennia ago, she was never one to keep count. Her parents had recently been reunited in the frozen lands of Winterspring, and she and her twin sister Falköga was born on a cold winters night. The stars and the sacred moon gazed down on the little village that night, and the snow that covered the ground shone like sparkling silver. When Sílversnö's father Nyponros laid his eyes on his firstborn child he decided to name her after that beautiful night. The younger sister was born while Nyponros carried Sílversnö in his arms to show her to the villagers that waited outside, and to name her in the moonlight. Sílversnö was always her father's favorite, and even after her mother left them Nyponros spent almost all his time with his oldest daughter. Being a Druid of the Claw it was a part of Nyponros' life to descend into the Dream, and he wished for nothing more than to be able to take Sílversnö with him. So it was settled that Sílversnö was to become her father's disciple. While her sister was sent off to be trained as a Sentinel Sílversnö spent her time trying to prove her worth to their father. Days and nights was spent in the deep woods surrounding Mount Hyjal, her father constantly tutoring her about the wildlife and the conection between all living things. Just like her father Sílversnö's studies was centered around the Totem of the Bear, and she was soon able to manifest the form of a bear that signifies all Druid of the Claw. The years passed and soon it was time for Nyponros to return to the Dream. He had been asked to return to his ancestral home of Loreth'Aran on Bloodmyst Isle to investigate the presence of green dragons. In counsel with the other Druids of the Claw he decided to bring his elder daughter with him, and to descend into the Dream in a Barrow Den on the isle. Sílversnö and Nyponros bid their family farewell and headed west on a bright autumn day. All they could find on Bloodmyst Isle was a colony of friendly Moonkin, which welcomed the two Night Elves into their fold. After spending a few days with these magical creatures, Nyponros decided it was time to begin their journey into the Dream. Sílversnö was excited and scared at the same time. She had heard so much about the wondrous Dream, but she feared she would miss the waking world. But with her father's guidance she was certain she would be able to cope with anything. They made their way to the Barrow Den and found the chamber where they would leave their physical bodies behind. Together they induced a deep meditation, and with one last waking breath they fell into dreaming. At first Sílversnö was amazed by the realm of the Emerald Aspect, the sheer beauty of it. Together with her father she walked the endless paths of the wild woods of the Dream. Nyponros taught her all about this beautiful dimension, and all druids connection with it. She felt proud and privileged to be part of such an ancient and honorable tradition. During their travels within the realm the encountered other dreaming druids, which whom they could spend some time with. Sílversnö enjoyed sharing her travels with new acquaintances, and gained some new friends. She felt naturally close to other druids making this journey for the first time. Then the time came for the father's decision to separate. Nyponros explained to his beloved daughter that his teachings had come to an end, and that it was time for her to experience the Dream on her own. Only by solitary meditation could one truly access the real knowledge and wisdom contained within these untouched forests, he said. Sílversnö was surprised by her father's words, since he had not spoken of this anytime before, but was glad to hear that her father deemed her ready for the final test. But it was with tears in their eyes that the two said their goodbyes. Sílversnö wondered alone for what seemed like an eternity. She missed the company of others, but was determined to heed her father's words. For long periods of time she would just sit under a tree with her eyes closed and breath in the enchanted air. A certain tranquillity started to fill her heart, and she began to feel comfortable in the sole presence of nature. She found a new respect for the trees, birds, animals, and anything living. It was during one fateful meditation that Sílversnö was pulled away from the Dream. Sitting by a small calm lake she suddenly felt the whole ground shake with tremendous power. As she stood up she found herself standing in the Barrow Den where she and her father had descended, only her father was nowhere to be found. Still extremely sleepy Sílversnö made her way to the surface, only to find the forests set ablaze. She had no idea what was going on, but her whole world was spinning around and she could see these weird blue creatures running around trying to put out the fire. Her legs could not bear her any longer and the fell to the ground, unconscious. When she came too she was inside some strange room, which seemed to be made out of crystals and shiny metal, with one of the strange blue creatures from before standing next to her. What had happened was the crash of the Exodar, and she had been found by the Draenei and taken to safety. The first few months after her awakening Sílversnö spent with the Draenei, getting to know their culture and learning their history. While aiding this exiled race in rebuilding their home she befriended one Draenei in particular, a young shaman named Amaan'lida Trolos. When the time of Sílversnö's departure came Amaan'lida came with her. Determined to find out what had happened to her father, and to learn more about the events that had brought the Draenei to Azeroth, they set out for Nordrassil. Unfortunately they only came as far Auberdine before they found out that the World Tree had been destroyed. Sílversnö was struck by grief when hearing the news about this disaster. But she was also maddened by the fact that she had not been awoken by Malfurion's call. The elves of Auberdine told Sílversnö of Fandral's new World Tree and the two friends set sail once more. In Darnassus the druid and shaman met with agents of the Cenarion Circle that told them all about what had been happening with the Night Elves and Azeroth all while Sílversnö had slept. She was shocked to hear the atrocious stories about the demons and walking dead that had invaded, and she immediately wondered what role her father had played in the war. Unfortunately noone had seen or heard from Nyponros since the battle of Hyjal. Someone did suggest that he might have gone with one of the expeditions to Outland, and so Sílversnö joined with the Cenarion Expedition. It was during the journey to the Dark Portal that Sílversnö first came in contact with the Vanguard of Valor. Eager to prove her worth in battle she gladly signed an application for the guild, and was later accepted. During her travels all over Outland Sílversnö has battled countless evil powers together with the Vanguard, but has gotten no closer to finding her father. In Terokkar Forest Sílversnö and Amaan'lida parted ways, and after a few more month of fruitless searching Sílversnö decided to return to Azeroth. At the moment Sílversnö has joined the Vanguard of Valor's most recent efforts in Northrend. Together with her friends she is at the front lines of the battle against the Scourge. At the same time whispers of her father's return has started to stir back in Kalimdor. Good or bad, Sílversnö might be closer to her long awaited reunion than she realizes. Trivia * Sílversnö is known simply as Sílver to most of her friends. * As a true Druid of the Claw Sílversnö secretly looks down on all of these "new" druids, that make use of more than one animal totem, feeling that they dilute the true power and wisdom of the druids of old. * Rumors has it that Sílversnö has been banished from the Rainspeaker Canopy in Sholazar Basin after stealing a special egg from the Oracles. * All members of the Wrathclaw family have names that means something in Swedish, save for Talonna. See also * The Wrathclaw Chronicles (story) * Vanguard of Valor (guild) External links * Vanguard of Valor Homepage * Sílversnö in the Armory Category:Characters Category:Characters